The present invention relates to reciprocating power tools, and more particularly to keyless blade clamps for quickly and easily replacing and securing a saw blade to a spindle of a reciprocating saw.
Reciprocating tools, such as reciprocating saws, include removable blades to permit the use of different types of blades and to allow for replacement of worn or damaged blades. Accordingly, reciprocating saws typically include a blade mounting system that allows for blade replacement while firmly coupling the blade to the tool. Often, blade mounting systems utilize a tool, such as an allen wrench or special key, in order to replace and secure the blade. Alternatively, the saw may include a keyless blade clamp that does not utilize a special tool.